Dragon Season
by LoveBook2502
Summary: Every 10 year's everyone in earthland celebrates as every 10 year's it's dragon mating season. Fairy tail is no different 5 years after Tenro Island dragon season rolls around. Fairy tail is getting ready to celebrate but will they have time to when there busy protecting there guild mates from other guild mates! I don't own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

Every 10 years there are celebrations all over earthland to celebrate dragon mating season. Last time there was a dragon season was 2 years after tenro ( you know the S-class island, how do you spell it! ) island went missing but now 10 years after that it's come around again. But how will it affect our dragon slayers? Will it affect them?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hi people this is my first fanfic please don't be to harsh. I've just been reading allot of dragon season books lately and thought I'll try to write my own! I suck at spelling and grammar so I don't really care to much about editing. I don't. own fairy tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy POV

It was a regular day at the fairy tail guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Ezra is eating cake, Cana is drinking and I was in the back table reading. Just a normal day in fairy tail. That was till master called all of us 'Listen here brats, it's been ten years and it's time for the dragon season festival again and time to celebrate!' at this the entire guild burst in to cheers. Just at that moment I noticed Laxus sitting next to my table at the back, banging his head on the table. I gave him a strange look when he noticed me staring, he then glared at me making me bury my head back in my book before he murders me.

~~~~Time Skip Till Next Day~~~~

Still Levys POV

I was walking to the guild early to help Mira set things up for the dragon festival. Just as I was. about to step foot in the guild I saw Lucy and Natsu coming down the street fighting well not really fighting more like Lucy telling Natsu off for sneaking in to her house and climbing into her bed again last night, but Natsu seemed to be in his own world. 'Lucyyyyyy' I yelled out to her. Her head whipped around to where I was standing and ran the rest of the way to me "Hey Levy, here to help Mira with setting up"

"Yep"

"Than come on lest get started" she giggled dragging me into the guild hall.

~~Time skip because I'm lazy~~

By the time Lucy, Mira and I had finished preparation for the festival everyone had already arrived and the party started. But it. Seemed quiet for a festival at our guild sure Cana was drinking and Grey was yelling at Natsu and Ezra was eating cake, but the dragon slayers were in the back tables Laxus doing what he was doing yesterday, banging his head on the table, Wendy lying her head on the table hair spread out around her head, Natsu looking around nervously and Gajeel having his head in his hands. I grabbed Lucy and pointed this out to her "Look Lucy all the dragon slayers over there doing nothing!"

"What wrong with them" Lucy said in wonder.

"I don't know... but I think I know how we can find out." Lucy looked at me than together we shouted "To the library" and ran off to find out what is wrong with the dragon slayers.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy POV

"arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I growled/ groaned in to the table. I hated this my head hurt, my feet hurt, my whole body hurt. I looked up at Laxus and groaned "Whats going on, why does it hurt Laxus"

Laxus stoped banging his head looked at me and dropped his head on the table "I don't know"

"Didn't Grandine tell you about this Wendy" Gajeel said through his hands

"Tell me about what?"

"You mean you know what this is" Natsu said than quickly looked around nervously

"Igneal, didn't tell you either"

"Just tell us whats going on" Laxus growled

"I don't know much, but Metalica did mention that when dragons are on mating season, we dragon slayers go on mating season. We react to it the same way dragons do."

"How do we stop it and what do you mean by go on mating season!" I squeal at him red faced.

"That's all I know, kid." Gajeel huffed.

"Well I'll go to the library and see if it has any record of this" I said quickly standing up, only to just as quickly sit back down "Why is the world spinning so fast" I grumbled to my self, but with the super hearing of the other dragon slayers around me they all heard. Laxus just looked down and chuckled while ruffling my hair. I huffed and slowly stood up using the table to stabilize myself.

"Don't push your self kid" Gajeel called after me. I waved him off and kept going to the library. I opened up the library doors and almost fell through them.

"Wendy" Levy and Lucy called as I stumbled into the library

"Hi, Lucy and Levy"

"What are you doing here Wendy? I thought you would be celebrating dragon mating season" Levy asked as she pecked over the mound of books in front of her.

Lucy POV

We got to the library and Levy wheat straight over to the dragon section of the library. I swear she knows the library better than she knows herself. I sat down at the table and waited for her to return with some books for us to go though. About 5 minute later I hear a squeal and a loud thud and rush over only to find Levy buried in a pile of books. I laugh and she pouts "Well come on and help me bring these books over" Levy said wiggling out of the book pile. I picked up a arm pile of books just as levy did and brought them back to the table I was at we halved the books and started reading.

~~time skip half hour~~

"arrggggggg we're never going to find anything" I yell to levy

she chuckled "Just be patient Lu" I just huffed and went back to reading

~~time skip half hour~~

Just finished my first book and levy was on her third just as a very pale Wendy stumbled in to the library. "Wendy" we both called as she leaned back on the door "Hi Lucy and Levy"

"What are you doing here Wendy? I thought you would be celebrating dragon mating season" Levy enquired over her mound of books.

"Just looking something up" Wendy said slowly moving against the wall to get to the shelves. "Well do you need any help" I called out to her. She paused for a bit than turned towards us "Where's the dragon section" she asked and seemed a bit hesitant about asking. Levy laughs "We basically have in here in front of us"

"W-why are you looking up d-dragons" Levy looked at me with pleading eyes saying help I'm stuck! "Ummm we're doing research ummm for the ummm Festival, yer that's it the festival!" Wendy looked between us and the books. She shrugged her shoulders and started to very slowly walk over as if it was hurting her "Are you ok Wendy" Levy asked standing up to help Wendy over "Oh its nothing, I'll be right" she slumped down in her chair and grabbed the first book she saw. It was old and had a leather cover I couldn't make out the name on the cover it was very faded. "Come on Lu back to work" I went back over to my pile of books, I was looking through them and noticed Wendy has been really quiet I looked up at her scanning through the table of contents "So why are you researching dragons Wendy, you grow up with one after all"

"Umm well there is a lot Grandine didn't tell me," she then went back to her book her eyes than widened and quickly flipped to the page and gasped Levy and I looked at her and went behind her to read over her should.

"What the..." Levy mumbled

"Dragon Slayer Season" I said looking at Wendy while she looked at the page in terror

Hi people

Just remember Wendy is around seven-teen and Team Natsu would be in there early 20's

I don't own Fairy Tail


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon slayer mating season happens every 10 year's along with dragon season. The main difference is that dragon slayer season does not affect them straight away. Dragon slayers will slowly go in to mating season, a common sign that Dragon season is coming for dragon slayers is pain. Pain all over the body when not near there mate, from here each dragon slayer will progress differently the stages for dragon slayer seasons are

\- Pain

\- Personality changes

\- Changes in looks they will appear more dragon like.

\- Wanting to mark mate

During everything after pain Dragon slayers will be very attached to there mate wanting to be with them everywhere to the point they will make themselves sick if they arn't around there mates. Dragons and dragon slayers may also lose control when around mate if there mating instincts are strong. They will also be very possessive and protective of mate.

Being a dragon mate can be very difficult as dragons will be clingy towards you. Somethings you need to know as a dragon mate is

\- Your dragon will always be near you.

\- The dragon will lose its will to live if there mate dies or rejects them.

\- Your dragons will do anything for you.

\- The dragons will kill anyone that harms you

\- The dragons will harm anyone that gets in the way of there mates.

During mating season is when dragons and dragon slayers are most powerful. Good Luck.

Levy POV

I read and reread the page. What's going on I don't understand I look down at Wendy and she rereads the page again wide eyed, eyes full of fear. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looks up at me

"I need to go" she stands up slowly and walks towards the guild.

Wendy POV

I walk back in to the guild and go straight over to Carla "Where have you been child"

"Sorry Carla, I've been at the library."

"Well it's late lets go home."

"Ok"

I look down at the road as I walk to fairy hills.

Levy POV

"Lu"

"What" she mumbles through her book

"I found something"

"What!"

"It's not good" Lucy jumped up and ran around to look over my shoulder

"Oh no, what are we going to do."

Sorry it's short

I don't own Fairy tail


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm not going to rewrite the chapter because I'm lazy and don't have time because I've been having a lot of shifts at work!

so what happened is

\- Levy, Mira and Lucy figured out they have dragon slayers coming after them

\- Erza knows about dragon season

\- Wendy took the main dragon book home with her

\- Mira is going to get Romeo

\- Master and Erza has a plane to capture the dragon slayers

\- Erza and Master dose not know what's in the other book and Levy, Lucy and Mira will not show or tell them.

Ok so now on to the real chapter!

Mira POV

I run all the way to Romeos just in case Laxus is alread getting affected. I still can't believe it! Laxus is coming after me, I mean I have always had a crush on him but... His scary!

I finally arrive outside of Romeos I walk up to the door and knock "Romeo, Romeo are you home?"

I hear a thump and grumbling then the door opens to see a very sleepy looking Romeo with bed hair. I stiffle a giggle and grab his wrist and start pulling him to the guild where every one is waiting.

"What are you doing Mira! It's almost midnight"

"Just come with me Romeo"

"What, where are we even going"

"The guild"

"What! Why"

"I'll tell you when we get there" He huffed and kept shuffling along, while I tried to pull him faster "Hurry Romeo!"

"Whats the rush Mira" Romeo said tiedly

"Wendy or Laxus could be close by and get us!" I cried

"What? Why would Wendy want me if she needs me I'll go to her anyway"

"You will do no such thing she's dangerous!"

"Wendy dangerous! Your kidding! She is the nicest, sweetest person in the guild" Romeo said stopping and looking at Mira like she was crazy.

"I'll explain when where safe at the guild" Romeo just huffed and continued shuffling behind me while I tried to keep a ear and eye out for dragon slayers.

Sorry it's not much I was just wondering if you want me to add Sting and Rogue to this book as I've just finished the Eclipse arc, I think I will but just want to know your thoughts. Though I don't know who to put with Rogue! Who do you think!

By the way thank you so much I just checked and 300 views exactly! Thank you every one it means so much to me that people are reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok because no one is telling me if I should add Sting and Rogue I think I will add them. Sting will be with Yukion and Rogue will be with Kagura because I don't know who else to pair him with!

Levy POV

I sat down trying to process what I just heard. Why would Gajeel Redfox go after little me! I'm nothing special. I'm not pretty.

"and Levy could be in most danger if they lose control, but it's dangerous for you and Romeo to. It depends on there self control." I snapped back to reality when I heard Erza mention my name. I looked around at Lucy's terrified as both Mira and Romeo walked in.

"What is going on!" Romeo yelled as he walked through the guild doors. Erza looked over at him "Just wait till the others arrive"

"That's all I've been told all the way here 'Just wait till we get to the guild Romeo'" Romeo said in a bad impression of Mira "I'm here so tell me what's going on"

Erza sighed "Its Dragon slayer mating season and you're Wendy's mate" Erza deadpaned

"What! Mate! What's going on!?"

"I told you Romeo, its dragon slayer mating season and you're Wendy's mate"

"Just listen" I said as I explained what was in the book. While I was explaining it I watched his face turn from shock to fear.

"I don't understand... Why would Wendy... How would she... In pain... Marked... What dose it mean..." Romeo mumbled to him self but we all heard

"I don't know Romeo but we will keep you safe!"

"But what about Wendy! She's going to be in pain! We have to help her, I mean we have to help all the dragon slayers!" Lucy and I exchanged worried glances by what the other book said it looks like we're all in danger.

"What did you mean when you said 'wait till the others arrived' Erza" Lucy questioned

"Yukino and Kagura are coming here too. Gray and Juvia went to get Kagura, while Elfman and Evergreen went to get Yukino"

"What? Why?" Lucy said putting her head to one side

"Oh, I get it Sting and Rogue are affected to" I said to Erza as she nodded. I heard a loud noise as I looked at the door to see a stone Kagura come through the door with Elfman holding her with Evergreen in tow. We all give them funny looks.

"What" Evergreen said "She was being a pain and was trying to escape us if I hadn't froze her when I did Elfman hear would have no head."

"Ok, well can you unfreeze her now" Erza stated

Evergreen unfroze her, grabbed Elfman and ran. We just realised now why as Kagura went on a rampage that ended with a few new cuts and Erza Trapping her under her armed foot "Carm down Kagura, your safe now"

"Safe" she yelled trying to wiggle out from under Erza "You were the ones that kidnapped me"

"That was for your safety"

"What do you mean safety!?"

"Levy explain"

"arr umm sure" I, again explained the book

"So how does this involve me"

"Well we figured over the years you and Rogue has become quite close, even with you two being in different guilds"

"Wait... What.. But... Arggg!" she stutted looking away blushing "What about Yukino..."

"What about me" Yukino said walking through the door yawning with Gray and Juvia at her heels "What's going on"

"Levy..." Erza sighed

"Got it. Yukino it's dragon slayer mating season and we think Sting will go after you."

Yukino just stared at us blinking letting that sink in. "What! No, no, no Sting does not like me like that!" she said waving her hands around her face and blushing.

"Well you are the one closest to Sting, we can't risk you getting hurt so we brought you here to protect" Erza stated

"So how do we stop the dragon slayers?" Kagura asked

"We've got a plan. A plan to trap the dragon slayers but we need your help..."

Sorry it's short but I can't think of anything more to right here. So what do you think of me adding Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Kagura? By the way let's just pretend that Kagura and Rogue became friends!

And thank you for the support! Over 600 people have read this! Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu POV

I woke up in Lucy's bed and prepared myself for the Lucy kick that was sure to follow, only it didn't come.

"What..." I wisped to myself. I turned around expecting her to still be asleep, only for it to be empty.

"What... Where is she" I roared. I want her... No I need her! What where is this coming from I thought. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Than ran off to the guild where I was hoping to find Lucy. While running there I ran into Gajeel both of us just falling down Gajeel got up growled at me as I got up to and kept running with him, only to be stopped moments later by Laxus.

"So you guys feel better too." Laxus stated. I looked up at him and gave him my grin.

"Ok lets go to Mira... I mean the guild! The guild!" Laxus said and then just started walking away blushing.

"My Shrimp" Gajeel mumbled under his breath, which thanks to dragon slayer hearing I could here. What is going on with them?

I walk into the guild and see that it's surprisenly empty. Only 10 people where here. But the only one who matted to me was Lucy.

"Luuuccccyyy!" I shouted running to her and tackleing her in to a hug. We both fell to the ground me on top hugging her.

"Natsu!" she yelped

"Ummmm" I say smelling her. I don't know what it is but today she smells different, I like it.

"Natsu, get off me"

"You smell good Luce"

"Ok... That's good and all but get off me" she said gently pushing my chest. hmmmm this is weird normaly she wouldn't be this gentle. What's up with her?

"Get of Lucy, Natsu" Erza said picking me up off Lucy. While I grumble under my breath at Erza

"Oi, you ok Lucy" Grey says helping her up and brushing her off.

Something comes over me as Grey touches Lucy and I growl and lunged setting myself on fire knocking him down just about to punch him when water came flowing over me putting out my fire. I look to my left and see that it was Juvia. I growl at her steping off Grey to look at her than Grey jumped off the ground and in front of Juvia. I stop as I feel a hand on my shoulder I wip my head around to be staring into chocolate brown eyes of Lucy. I shake my head "What just happened" I ask confused looking in to Lucy's eyes, seeing something I wished to never see in her eyes... Fear.

Holy cow! 1.2K thank you so much! Ok so updates will be much slower now because school is coming up. I'll try and update again before school starts again.

~ Bee


	8. Chapter 8

Romeo POV

The night before

"... So everyone understand the plan" A chorus of yes's past through us.

"What I don't understand is how are Sting and Rogue ment to get here." Kagura questioned

"Well we do believe tomorrow Rogue will go looking for you at Mermaid heel, but when he finds you missing will track you down to here. The same will happen to Sting but he will go to Yukino's apartment."

"Ok" she whispered

"If your tied now we have mattresses set up on the floor of the back room for you. If you need anything just call out for us, where going out front to keep a look out for dragon slayers."

We all shuffled into the back room. All to shocked to talk because of the days events. I flop down on the first mattress I saw "arrrrrrrrrrrrr" I groaned in to my pillow.

"I know" said Kagura taking the mattress next to me. I looked over to Lucy, Levy and Mira in the corner of the room whispering amongst themselves. Mira huffs and turned around.

"There's something that we didn't tell the others..."

"Why not, if they want to protect us then they should know every think." Yukino stated

"Because it makes mating season even more dangerous... Mating season does not only affect dragon slayers... It Affects us to. It affects mates which already have feelings for the dragon." Levy informed

"What! How are we affected by it." I ask

"Well as Levy said it only affects thoughs who already have feelings for the dragon slayer. When it affects us we will want to get to our mate, we will have the same feelings of our mate." Lucy told us

"So we need to know so we can look after each other, do you have feelings for your dragon?" Mira questioned us all

Yukino was the first to speak up "I have Sting coming after me right"

"Yes" Mira replied

"Than yes."

"Me too, I've had a crush on Laxus for as long as I can remember"

"How I fell for the metal head I don't know" Levy laughed shyly admiting her feelings for Gajeel.

"I'm with you Levy I don't know what possessed me to fall for Natsu but... It looks like I did" Lucy confessed looking down at Levy. As I watched this go on I've been thinking do I really like Wendy. I mean she one of my only friends as were the only ones at the guild around the same age.

"Kagura?" Mira asked gently

"Yes, I-I think I l-like R-Rogue"

"Romeo?" Mira asked again, everyone looked at me. I looked at my hands. Do I like Wendy? When she first joined the guild I thought she was cute but recently she's grown up and is starting to have a figure like Juvias and Levys mixed together, she's beginning to look seriously beautiful. She's funny, beautiful, smart, powerful and kind. She's my best friend.

"Romeo?" Mira asked again

Do I like Wendy Marvel.

No I don't .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I love her

"Yes" I whispered

It's short but I'm proud of it.

~Bee


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue POV

I woke up feeling as if something was missing. I turned around to make sure that Fro was still here, thank god he was. What is it than? What em I missing?

"Kagura" Yes that's it I miss Kagura. I get dressed and ready for the day. Sting bursts in to my room, looking around frantically.

"Have you seen Yukino!"

"Not today, last time I saw her she was on her way home."

"Well she's not at her apartment,"

"Ok well I'm going to Mermaid heel" I say picking up Fro and walking out the door,

~~time skip Mermaid heel~~

I walk up to Mermaid heels door and walk right in.

"Who... Oh, hi Rogue" Milliana (Is that how you spell the crazy cat ones name) says. I open my mouth to ask where Kagura is only to be cut off by Milliana "Sorry, I haven't seen Kagura today"

"Umm, do you know where I can find her"

"Have you tried her apartme... Oh kitty" She squeals just noticeing Fro behind my legs. She bends down and goes to grab him, but I pick him up just in time and run out the door to Kagura's apartment.

"That was close," I say to Fro

"Fro thinks so too"

"Well we're here" I knock on her door and wait for her to come out. She doesn't. I knock again "Kagura" silence, "Kagura" I yell though the door knocking again, no answer. Just in that moment of worry for Kagura something comes over me and I kick down her door looking every where for her "Any luck Fro"

"No, Fro did not find anything"

"I wander where she is"

"Fro does too"

I wonder around her apartment and outside it. I go around to her doorway and pick up 3 scents two seem slightly familiar, but one I would recognize anywhere. It's Kagura. I run out following it.

"Wait, wait for Fro"

"Oh sorry" I say picking him up and continueing following her sent.

Sting POV

I wake up to Lector shaking my shoulder.

"Come on Sting it's time to wake up"

"agghhhh" I say in to my pillow

"What"

"yyuuuuuukiiiiiii" I say turning around on to my back

"What about her?"

I get up and quickly get dressed.

"Come on lets get going Lector"

We both run to the guild not bothering to wake Rogue or Fro. I run in to the guild and look around."Wheres Yukino? She's normaly here early?"

"I have no memory of her getting here today" Rufus said hearing me talking to Lector

"Ok, well I'm going to go find her"

"Just wait here, she'll turn up eventually"

"Nar, I'm going to go find her. See ya"

I ran out the guild with Lector hot on my trali. I get to Yukino's and knock on her door "Yo, Yukino. You home" no answer. I put my hand on her door and it opens "What?" I rush in looking for her. Only to realise the house in empty.

"I'm here." Lector puffs walking into the bed room where I am. "Wait were is she." He asks

"I don't know" I mumble "Lets go ask Rogue" I say taking off again.

"Wait" Lector yells

"Hurry up" I say looking back. I run in to our apartment and burst in to Rogue's room. "Have you seen Yukino!"

"Not today, last time I saw her she was on her way home."

"Well she's not at her apartment,"

"Ok well im going to Mermaid heel"

Did he just say that it's ok that she's missing! I have to find her! I run back outside and go back to her place trying to pick up her sent. I went just in to her door way when I picked up 3 scents. Two of them didn't matter but one was Yukino. I followed her sent with Lector right behind me. I just keep running after it no matter how far I have to run!

I'm sorry I know there short! I don't know how many people actually read this part as I know I normaly don't but I just wanted to say thank you everyone! I love it when people comment telling me to update more it inspires me to right more! and getting 2.8K views! I would have been over the moon with 200 views but 2.8K is amazing! Thank you everyone so much!

Oh and I guess I should say I don't own fairy tail I haven't in a while. Well I don't own Fairy Tail!

~Bee


	10. Chapter 10

Wendy POV

The night before

I sat on my bed reading the Dragon book, Carla on my lap reading with me.

"Oh dear Wendy, what are you going to do!" Carla said looking up at me worry clouding her eyes.

"I... I don't know"

"I'll help you Wendy I'll stop you from leaving here."

"No. You'll only get hurt, even now I feel my dragon pushing me aside. But you need to warn Happy and Lilly, tell them to keep a eye on Natsu and Gajeel till this is over but tell them to not get in there way, just follow us and get Erza or someone if anything starts to happen, I'll have to ask you to do the same for me please."

"Don't worry Wendy I won't leave you." I smile down at my cat and oldest friend.

Romeo POV

I sat at a table to the side of the guild watching what was going on around me. Waiting for Wendy to arrive. I sigh and look over at the dragons that are here. Gajeel had Levy on his lap while she reads with a slight blush adorning her cheeks and he hums with a stupid grin on his face looking around the guild. Laxus has his arms around Mira as she wipes a glass ever now and than hitting his hand a telling him to let her go while he laughs at her. After carming Natsu down, Lucy and Natsu are now just talking to Yukino and Erza. I looked around seeing if Wendy has gotten here yet. I saw Kagura in the corner looking down nervously, I got up and decided to talk to her but just as I got up I was attacked from behind.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrr!" I yelled as I felt something land on my shoulders. Stumbling forward grabbing on to the table to stop my self from falling over, I looked up to see what had landed on my shoulders to see Wendy looking down at me.

"Hi" she giggled.

I shook my head "Jeez Wendy, you almost gave me a heart attack."

She giggled again swinging her legs down and saying "Giddy up horsey" she giggled again pointing to the bar.

"Wha... Ok than Wendy hold on" I ran over to the bar with Wendy still on my shoulders. I got to the bar and Wendy slid down my shoulders and on to the bar stool, swinging her legs like a child.

"Hi Wendy, what would you like today?" Mira asked putting down her glass.

"Ummm, Vanilla milkshake please"

"and for you Romeo"

"Just a Coke for me"

"Alright, one Coke and one milkshake coming right up." she smiled at Wendy and I. "Oh,let go of me you idiot!" she yelled at Laxus slapping his hands away.

Yukino POV

I sat down with Lucy once she carmed Natsu down. We talked while I nervously wait for Sting to arrive, last night's conversation still fresh in my mind.

"Hey, Yukino don't worry." Lucy spoke softly

"I-I'm not w-worried" she smiled sadly at me.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything" I said standing up.

"No where fine"

I looked over to Wendy and Romeo seated by the bar Wendy trying to get as close to Romeo as possible. When I think about it, it looks like all the dragons just want to be near the mate. That is what Levy said, I guess the book she read was right. But that also means where going to be in more danger as mating season goes no.

"Hello Yukino, what can I do for you."

I look up to her and see Laxus around her waste "Umm, I d-don't k-know."

"Yukino, you need to carm down." I took a deep breath "Now tell me what are you worried about"

"Sting"

"He wont hurt you, you know that right."

"I-I know but it's j-just..." a tear runs slowly down my face. The door slams open and in the door way stands Sting growling at everyone till his eyes land on me. I lower my head in hopes he won't see my tears. He runs from the door to me and throws he's arms around me.

"shhh, Its alright I'm here now" I collapse in to his arms he sits down still hugging me. "What did they do to you, are you hurt."

"n-no, I'm fine" his eyes softened as he looked me over making sure I wasn't hurt. He pulled me up and continued to pick me up. "Eeeep, Where are we going Sting"

"Back home where else" As he walked toward the door Erza, Elfman, Grey and Juvia started toward the door and stood in front of it.

"What are you doing, Get out of my way" he growled at them, none of them moved a muscle "I said MOVE!" Again they said nothing. I felt Sting sheft me so that he where in a fighting positio.

"Wait Sting" I moved my hands so they where on his chest "Why don't we stay here in Mongolia for a bit"

"You want to stay here" he cocked his head to one side

"Yes"

"Ok than well stay" he smiled and carried me back to the bar sitting me right next to his bar stool.

-Bee


	11. Chapter 11

Kagura POV

I stood back and watched Sting shift so he was in a fighting persition with Yukino still in his arms. I put me hand to my sword to help the others if there was a fight. Luckly Yukino calms him down. I lean back in to the pole waiting for Rogue. I wonder how far away he is? I feel a tap on my shoulder, my head snaps up and I see Grey looking at me with worried.

"Hey you alright?" Grey asks concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"What about, Rogue"

"I just want to know when he'll get here. I hate not knowing"

"Yeah, well if you need anything just call out."

I look at Greys back as he walks away. I huff and look down inspecting my shoes. I kick off the pole and head for the front doors to get some fresh air. I hear heavy foot steps and feel a hand on my shoulder, I shrug the hand off.

"Kagura" I looked up to see Lucy was speaking "Are you alright"

"Yes, I'm just getting some fresh air" she looks at me worriedly

"Remember we said we would look after each other."

"I'm not getting affected."

"Still it's safer for you inside"

"Lucy, let m-" I felt two arms slowly going around my waist. I get out of there grasp, grab my sword and swing around, stopping just before I hit my target.

"Rogue!"

Lilly POV (the exceed)

"His here" Carla told me. I turned around and flew down to get Frosch. I grabbed him and flew back up to Carla on the roof of the guild.

"Hello Frosch" I say

"Hi" she/ he returns

"Frosch, has Rogue been acting weird today" Carla asks

"Fro thinks he has"

"We know why, it's because it's dragon slayer mating season." I state

"Yes and we need you to watch Rogue and make sure he doesn't leave the guild. If he dose leave the guild you need to tell someone, straight away. Can you do that Frosch" Carla finished

"Fro will watch Rogue" she/ he says flying in to the guild.

Erza POV

It's been a long day... With all the dragon slayers arriving. Thank fully there all asleep now. Levy and Gajeel in the same spot, Gajeel asleep against the wall and Levy asleep against Gajeel. Yukino asleep on a mattress and Sting next to her. Kagura curled up in a chair and rogue in the chair next to her. Lucy feel asleep on one of the lounges her head in Natsu's lap, Natsu asleep against the back of the lounge. Mira asleep curled into Laxus chest after Laxus would not let her go. Wendys asleep her head on Romeos shoulder and Romeo asleep head resting on Wendys head. I yawn and rub my eyes after checking on everyone.

"Everyone asleep" I voice whispers. I snap my head around to see Gildarts coming in to the guild after being on watch outside all day.

"Oh it's you, yeah they are"

"You go to sleep, I'll take first watch."

"No, I'm *yawn* fine"

"Erza, go to sleep. I'll wake you if they wake up, ok."

"Fine. Good night Gildarts"

"Night Erza."

I walk over to the corner lounge and collapse on to it. In a few minutes I was asleep.

I know I haven't updated for a while but schools back and I already have a ton of homework as well as One Act Play auditions coming up and auditions for a massive school performance! On top of this I have work! So updates will be really slow from here on out. I'll try to update on weekends but no promises. Thank you for reading

I don't own Fairy Tail

~Bee


	12. Chapter 12

Mira POV

I wake up to an unknown source of warmth around most my body. I try to move to see what it is, only to find I can't move. This is when I start to freak out, I look down while wriggling away to see two very big and muscular arms around my waist.

"Wha..."

"Mornin' Mira" a low husky voice whispers in my ear.

"L-Laxus"

"Yes Mira"

"L-Let me g-go, please"

"I can't do that Mira"

"Laxus, let me go" I say louder with more confidence.

"Fine, fine" His arms slowly retreat from around me and I get up and away from him as fast as possible. Once I'm away from him I stretch my tied body. A low growl comes from Laxus as I stretch. I stop and look down at him. His mouth slightly open showing his razor sharp teeth. I look up his face straight in to his yellow eyes.

Levy POV

I force my eyes open when I hear feet rustling around me. I grown and snuggle in to back into the cushion behind me... Only it wasn't a cushion.

"Gehi, you right there Shrimp."

"Arrrrr!" I yelled leaping off Gajeel. Gajeel got up after me.

"Let's go get some breakfast" Gajeel said pulling me with him to the bar. Both Gajeel and I got what we wanted and went back to our table. Thank fully he didn't make me sit on his lap again, but he did pull me really close. As we both sat there eating I surveyed the guild to check on the others. Natsu and Lucy eating breakfast like us. Mira was back behind the counter Laxus with her. Yukino at the counter with Kagura, Sting trying to discreetly move his bar stool closer to her, key word the TRYING. While Rogue had moved his bar stool closer and had an arm around Kagura's waist. And Romeo and Wendy still asleep in the corner. I looked back around the room, things looked off, not quite right. The dragon slayers looked different, even from far way I could see the yellow in Laxus eyes and when he smiled he showed his sharp pointed teeth. Something seemed to be pointing out of Natsu's hair, they seemed almost like... horns and the side off his face had his skin turning into scales (like when he goes dragon force, it still the colour of skin it just looks like scales). Sting had a... is that a... it is... Wow...Ok so Sting has a tail, that's slowly waging the closer he get to Yukino. Rogue seems to still look human though I think I see scales slowly forming all over his body. I looked closer at the sleeping Wendy and saw that her canines have grown and are over her lips as well as a small scaly tail out on the seat beside her. This means there on the third stage of mating season. They must have felt pain the day of the dragon festival, the next they were acting all goofy and happy around there mates, now there appearances are becoming more dragon like. The next stage in the last, I wonder how much longer this will go on?

I shook my head of these thoughts and stood up, Gajeel giggled and pulled me back down next to him, "Gajeel" I sighed "Let me up."

"Nope" he said popping the P. I felt myself being lifted up and the next thing I know I'm on his shoulders.

"So where to Shrimp"

"The guild library, I've ran out of books to read"

"Of course you have Shrimp" Gajeel laughs, practically skipping to the guild library's door. I sore Juvia out of the corner of my eye follow us. We entered the library and Gajeel put me down. I started to look along the shelves for a book I haven't read yet. I see an unfamiliar book on one of the top shelves, I stand on my tippy toes to try and reach it. I hear a low growl and look over to Gajeel and see his eyes flash to a bright grey as I look at him, I step back in surprise, I didn't notice his hands have changed in to claws, his skin has changed to iron and his eyes are a bright grey.

"Gihiihii" hi giggles. Stepping towards me as I step back, he stops when he sees I'm backed against the shelf, he looks into my eyes and I see pure sadness in his. "Don't you want me" he whispers, "Does mate reject me" A line from the Dragon book comes back to me. 'The dragon will lose its will to live if dragon mate dies or rejects them' I can't let Gajeel suffer, his already been through enough of that. I take slow steps towards him, then put my hand his arm. His head snaps up and he looks at me, I smile up at him and his face breaks into the biggest grin I've ever seen. He lifts me on to his shoulders and walks up the shelf when the book I was trying to get was. "Now you can reach your book Shrimp" he giggles "I've made you big!" He announced proudly.

~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~

After our little library trip we went back to our table and I read unfortunately I was put back on his lap, while Gajeel hummed to himself happily. I sighed and started reading my book.

I finally looked up from my book that I just finished and looked outside to see the horizon changing colour. It must be afternoon I looked behind me to Gajeel only to find him asleep, I gently jumped off him and went towards the bathroom, I haven't had a shower sense yesterday because Gajeel has not let me out of his sight. I walk past Erza and tell her where I'm going so she doesn't freak out when she can't find me. I step in to the bathroom and immediately lock the door. I turn the water on warm and get in.

~~~~~~~~After Shower~~~~~~~

I turn off the water and step out of the shower to be greeted by what sounded like a rampaging dragon. I wasn't far off. I throw my clothes on and stabbed outside.

"What's goi..."

"Levy run!" Juvia yells. Elfman, Juvia, Erza and Gray created a barrier between Gajeel and I, as Cana and Gildarts run in to help them. But I can't move, I'm frozen in place as Gajeel pounced on top of Gray knocking him to the side. He then continues to run up to me knocking Elfman and Juvia to the side. He ran up to me looking me straight in to the eyes. For the first time sense I met him I felt fear looking in to them... But they were not his eyes they were... Dragon eyes.

Finally updated! It should be getting better from here on out.

You people are AMAZING! Over 11k views! I would never had dreamed of getting this many, but somehow I did. Thank you so much for reading this book, voting for this book and thank you for commenting on this book. It means so much to me, I love All the comments I get, and every reader is awesome! The fact that people are reading this and enjoying it means so much to me!

I don't own Fairy Tail

~ Bee


	13. Chapter 13

**Gajeel POV**

I blacked out… all I could think, all I could hear, all I could smell was her…. Levy McGardener. I wanted her, I needed her.

I felt something else slowly ease its way in to my mind. It hurt. I fall to the ground holding my head, growling to the ground beneath me and hear footsteps coming my way. It stopped and my eyes flew open, but I had no control of what was happening. My eyes looked around searching for someone. _Levy, Levy where is she._I turned around trying to see her just now noticing the group that has formed around me.

"Gajeel are you all right?" Juvia steps closer to me and hold her hands out in a calming matter.

"Where's Levy?" I ask back to her still looking around. There! I picked up her sent and followed it to the bathroom, but just before I could enter Erza and Juvia stepped in my way. "Move," I growled at them.

"Gajeel, just wait out here." Juvia said in a calming voice.

I growled out a warning "Move!" They stood their ground. I growled once more and swiped at Juvia to get her to move only to be pushed back by Erza. I roared up to the sky, making a hole through the roof. Suddenly the door of the bathroom opened and everyone went to stand around Levy, not that I noticed that much anyway my eyes just narrowed in on her and I charged.

**Levy POV **

I looked in to his eyes and felt fear when I looked at them but that slowly subsided as I looked closer. They may be different eyes but they are still his eyes, and I still love them. I stare at him and feel like my hands are slowly getting covered by iron, I glance down at them only to see they where still perfectly fine. What's going on? I see Erza out of the corner of my eyes run towards him, she grabs him by the back of his shirt and throws him backwards off of me. He growls and turns his arm in to a sword, ready to fight Erza. He makes the first move lunging at her trying to strike her left but she doges flying towards him to strike but when her sword is just about to hit him, he grabs it and breaks it in half. She freezes in shock, giving Gajeel just enough time to knock her to the side and comes running to me again.

"The plan" Erza crocks out from her spot on the floor. I nod and run towards the basement as fast as my legs would carry me. I push myself harder as I hear him not far behind me. I rush down the rest of the stairs and fall straight in to Gildarts arms.

"I know something was happening up there, I was about to go up and check it out for myself." Gildarts said smiling down at me. "Are you alrig…." I loud growl interrupted mid-sentence. I whip around staring at a dragon. Iron skin, grey eyes, claws and sharp pointed canines. Still looking in to his dragon eyes I felt myself take a step towards him, I feel the invisible iron climb higher up my hand and on to my arm. My arm slowly reaches up to touch his arm but stop half-way there, just then snapping to my senses. I step back toward Gildarts and he pulls me behind him. But that only makes Gajeel growl louder. Gildarts taps me 3 time. Time to put the plan in action, I look up to his completely Sirius face. I step out from behind Gildarts and slowly move to the side moving back as I do, Gildarts moves quickly to the wall as Gajeel eyes are trained on to me. I open up one of the cells and stand in front of it as Gajeel keeps moving towards me.

Now Gildarts shouts as I jump out of the way as he uses his magic to send Gajeel in to the cell, I slam the cell door shut and Freed quickly places a rune around him that traps him and cancels out his magic. Freed and Gildarts move in front of me making sure Gajeel is secure.

"He won't be able to get out of that for a while." Freed states, showing me a small smile. I nod and turn around to walk back up the stairs. Gildarts put his hand on my shoulder (in a fatherly way) "You did good Levy" He smiles down at me. A Growl so loud freezes us all in place. Freed and Gildarts turn to check on him.

"Stay away from her!" Gajeel growls out "Don't hurt her!" I stiffen at thought words. I turn around completely to see him kneeling in the front part of his cell hair covering his eyes. "Don't hurt her,"

Tears start welling up in my eyes. "Go tell them what's happened" Freed said pushing me up the stairs.

_**Hahaha! Finally done. Sorry for the long wait and the fact that it's so short. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Bee**_


End file.
